The Golden Boy
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: Mikado knew nothing good could come from wearing so many yellow clothes.


Mikado glanced at his friend again, slightly doubtful as to his choice in clothing.

"Masaomi-kun…do you really need to be so…_yellow?"_

Kida stopped in his tracks, confusing Mikado with the abrupt change in pace in the middle of the intersection as they headed to a nearby garden to collect pollen samples for some science experiment at school. The blond flashed a look of pure astonishment and mock-hurt at his friend while Mikado tried to drag him the rest of the way across the street.

"_Mikado!_ I like to refer to myself as _golden_, not _yellow_. And in my defense, it fits my sunshiny personality! Can't you just feel the rays of happiness radiating from my soul, Mikado-kun?" Kida's energetic voice matched the vibrant (and almost blinding) onslaught of yell—_golden_ clothing.

"…No…" Mikado mumbled truthfully, not feeling anything but the burning in his retinas from the sun's reflection off of Kida's bright outfit.

Kida pouted, matching Mikado's pace once more while they traversed down the sidewalk.

"You just have no sense of style, Mikado-kun."

"Actually people say that too much of one color is very unflattering," the dark-haired boy answered automatically, giving Kida another once-over and nodding to himself. Kida had taken it upon himself to _not only_ display his yellow scarf—he'd gone all out with neon yellow skinny-jeans and 'sunshine daisy' converse that he claimed 'showed his joy for the bright warm season'. That, along with his bleach-white hoodie and dirty blond hair created an almost unreal visage.

"Too much of one color? Was that a color gang reference? Are perhaps suggesting that the colorless Dollars are almighty because they don't have a monochrome vibrancy like the other gangs? Oh, Mikado, I'm hurt! Are you breaking up with me? Saying that I'm just too much of the same for you? I thought we had something specia—"

Mikado clamped a hand over Kida's mouth as the blond's voice heightened and people began onlooking curiously, causing the dark-haired boy to blush.

"No, Masaomi, nothing like that! Geeze, I don't even know where you get these ideas from—and we were never dating! All I'm saying is; lighten up on the yellow."

Mikado realized what he said too late.

"Ohh, did Mikado-kun just crack a joke? He's _learning_! If only Anri-chan were here to see this, I'm so proud right now," Kida pretended to wipe an imaginary tear from the corner of his eye, while Mikado rolled his.

"If I ever learned something about humor from you, it's how _not_ to be funny," The other replied under his breath so as his friend wouldn't hear.

"Look at this! Just in the nick of time, we've arrived!" Kida flamboyantly exclaimed, bounding into the garden entrance while pulling Mikado behind, who tried to apologize single-handedly to the crowd of people Kida was currently plowing through.

"Wahhh, Mikado-kun, look at all the flowers! Who would've known?" Mikado bit back a 'that's why it's called a _garden'_ to retain his friend's unadulterated joy.

"And it's so romantic! Oh, how I wish our dear, erotic, Anri-chan were here right now! I'll pick eleven roses for thee, and buy another one fake, then tell you that I'll do to love thee but 'til that last rose perishes," Kida romanticized, picking a lily from one patch of grass.

"Kida-kun, that was the worst attempt at poetry I've ever heard. Plus there aren't any roses _here_." Mikado deadpanned, aware of the stares coming from quieter visitors in the garden.

"To what do I owe thy cruel words! My heart shatters with every syllable! Oh me, what am I to do?"

"You could help me get some pollen."

Kida made a gagging sound in the back of his throat, obviously displeased with the thought of work.

"Why don't _you_ get the pollen, and I'll get Anri-chan a pretty little bouquet worthy of her erotic beauty, since I'm the one with noticeably delectable taste in color schemes—don't make that face—okay? Sounds good to me! Great!" The blond grinned, taking it upon himself to skip off and explore the garden while Mikado merely watched him prance off, shaking his head in disapproval, not very surprised.

"Someday Masaomi, someday karma will pay you an unhappy visit, and don't say I never warned you." Mikado grumbled, pulling out his tools and setting to work.

Kida, on the other hand, was perfectly content with his decision. Being in Ikebukuro, one didn't see many flowers unless in pots by someone's house or in apartment windows, floral shops or the tiny weeds struggling for life between cracks in the sidewalk. So this—_this_ was like the Amazon rainforest for him.

It took sheer will-power not to belt the lyrics to 'In the Jungle'.

The blond didn't stop himself from humming though, and he spun around the overwhelming scents of beautiful plants, basking in the sunlight. A few butterflies and other garden insects had gathered near where Kida was, the boy not realizing that this was mostly due to the fact that he was as blinding as the sun was with his flashing clothes, hair, teeth and glowing eyes. A delusion similar to Snow White budded in the back of his head, with all sorts of fuzzy little woodland creatures danced along with him.

So therefore, Kida ignored the panic alarms going off in his head as a swarming mass of bees approached.

He also missed the whispering people pointing at him, or the worried shout from his best friend, choosing instead to smile in the face of the 'fuzzy little insects' as their wings hummed louder and louder with their approach.

"Ah, my precious friends, have you come to bask in the glow of this youthful romantic? Of course you have! No cute little things like you (or the ladies) can resist my shiny teeth and me!" Kida quoted a favorite song of his, but the bees paid no mind. Kida only began to register fear as a few bees landed on his arms. Then a few more. And a few more still.

The blond swung into full-panic mode when he realized that the bees _weren't_ as friendly as he'd tagged them as, cursing his mother's 'bees only hurt you if you hurt them' as a couple pinpricks through the fabric of his clothes pierced his skin and pain blossomed throughout his body.

Mikado watched in a mix of fear, awe, and worry as a rather large and rare swarm of bees chanced upon Kida in all his shining glory. Fear awe and worry soon became panic, fear, and distress as the blond began flailing and yelling. Mikado's brain finally kicked in.

"Kida-kun! Get into the fountain, the bees won't follow you underwater!" The dark-haired boy called to his friend, too wary to approach. Kida seemed to have heard him though, zigzagging quickly towards the flowing water. Diving into the fountain, the blond remained underwater for as long as he could bear before daring to rise to the surface where the vicious puffs of yellow had left him. Kida thanked the heavens as he gulped down air, the bees fading into the distant corners of the garden.

Mikado jogged over to his friend, worry creasing his brow.

"Masaomi-kun, are you okay? I knew I shouldn't have let you wear so much yellow, attracting those bees like that—"

"Mikado-kun, Mikado-kun," Kida chided, seemingly unfazed by the whole ordeal, "the bees weren't attracted to my (golden) _clothes_, silly boy; they were _obviously_ after my sunny personality and delicious honey-scented shampoo."

Mikado found it impossible to tell whether or not Kida was joking.

* * *

**A/N: PFFFFF, what? **

**Was for a scrumdiddlyumptious request on the kinkmeme. Oh Kida-kun, you and your yellow/golden-ness…**


End file.
